Is This Enforceable?
Log Title: Is This Enforceable? Characters: Delusion, Dust Devil, Encore, Soundwave, Tonka, Discretion, Knightmare Location: Harmonex Date: December 21, 2018 TP: Harmonex TP, Dominicons TP Summary: The consequences continue to fall out. Delusion gets a ruling from Knightmare. Category:2018 Category:Dominicons TP Category:Harmonex TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:02:33 on Friday, 21 December 2018.' "Huh. Well.. uh... my thanks. Malfunctions happen to be my speciality." Tonka says. With that, he heads towards the indicated building. Soundwave nods "Well hopefully you can fix him. I'd try but I think he'd hit me." he almost sounds amused. Tonka chuckles a bit. "He might hit me too, but we'll see." Dust Devil's optics have brightened and he finds himself on the ground in one of the rooms. He frowns and lays there, trying to figure what happened this time. Because he's pretty sure this is not where he was. He makes a face at the pain he's still feeling thanks so some jerk. Soundwave chuckles. "If you need backup let me know." He listens from out here. Because hes a freak and can do so. Tonka reaches the building's exterior, and he looks for a spot to enter it. Given the building's degraded state, it isn't long before he comes across a rather large crack, and he heads towards it. Dust Devil throws an arm over his optics, and makes a face. Tracker is laying on the ground next to Dust Devil but still hasn't acted operational since people played with things they shouldn't. He at least thinks he remembers some of what might have happened and tries a short wave radio. <> Soundwave is very still by the crystals, maybe going back into meditation. What hes doing is reaching out mentally to see if he can find the remains of tracker's mind. Tonka drives through the crack, and into the building itself. Once inside, he starts looking for Dust Devil. Delusion is up high, getting some time alone while still keeping an optic on Harmonex and its environs. But she's close enough to catch the local radio calling her name, and descends towards the ground and the building where Dust Devil is. << I am still here in the city, >> she replies via radio. Dust Devil glares at his hands. < I'm sorry....I'm sorry if I caused you problems.....> He turns his head to look at Tracker, a frown reappearing on his face. Delusion alights near the door and knocks on it softly. She quirks a slight smile before replying. << I believe this one is mostly Soundwave's fault. >> Tonka whirs along into the building, until he hears some movement ahead, and turns in that direction. Dust Devil sighs to himself, "It's just me again isn't it...just me..." he shakes his head. "Some protector I am....." He is glad that he's sure that no one can see or hear him. And then there's a knock, "come on in..." Soundwave is outside Harmonex by a grouping of crystals. He is by himself today, staring at one of the crystals, listening to its resonance. From all appearances hes in meditation. But hes listening. He can hear things from pretty far off. Delusion enters the building where Dust Devil is resting, quickly locating him in spite of the dim light. "It's good you woke up on your own. Do you recall what happened?" She lets the door fall shut behind her. Tonka scoots through the doorway just behind Delusion, and sure enough, the door smacks him right in the trailer, sending him spinning out. "Ow! Whoa! Yipe!" Encore approaches the group... playing to the crystals, with his bagpipes. He swears that 'they respond tae it' in a positive manner. Right now? He's rocking out to The Sidhe. Soundwave looks up from his crystal watching. He gives a nod to Encore. "Greetings, Encore. Welcome to Harmonex. I think this is the first time I saw you out here. Theres others here today but they are inside. Dust Devil is having some sort of issue and Im really not the right person to deal with it." Dust Devil is startled by the Yipe! He tries to stand up quickly and ends up nearly crashing into the nearest wall. "What the!" Delusion watches the truck fishtail in silence, not moving to help the miniature Autobot. "A visitor, it looks like." Encore smirks and nods over at the tower that started the entire Harmonex thing. "Aye, not since tha'." he chuckles. Soundwave nods "Yes. That. Seems like aeons ago doesn't it?" He looks to the tower which still hasnt been dismantled and he could use any time. Tonka gets under control. "Uh yeah.. visitor. At least I found what I was looking for." he says, transforming. "Where've you been,Dusty?" The radio controlled tractor trailer begins to change, the trailer vanishing as the tractor begins to rise up, the rear section unfolding into a pair of legs, while arms extend from the sides of the cab as the headlights withdraw, leaving a pair of hands in their place. A head extends from the top of the cab roof, leaving Tonka standing at his full 8 inch height. Encore nods in agreement. "Yeah. You better hold up your side of things, Sounders." He says. "I hear tell there's folks on your own side who'd be pretty upset were somethin' bad to happen here." Dust Devil frowns, "I...Umm...I've been here I think. Are you okay Tonka? I've not seen ya in a while...." He doesn't look directly at Tonka, his expression rather guilty. Soundwave tilts his head. "I am surprised that there are honestly. Not many Decepticons come to check on the progress." He says. "As you can see Harmonex is still standing. And I have no plans to attack it." Delusion leans against the wall, facing Dust Devil. "I've managed to get a statement from Soundwave. If you happen to recall the details, I would gladly take one from you as well, and compare the two." Encore nods "Aye, but don't forget the spirit of th' place. Music, for all Cybertron. The one thread tha' unites all of us, even through all our politics, our beliefs, our causes and our religions." "Oh, out on some extended work for Optimus." Tonka says. "So uh.. who's your friend here?" Soundwave pauses. "Music. Is that what it is?" He asks distantly. "It's hard to tell these days, with everyone trying to turn it into a second Valvolux." he says dryly. Dust Devil smiles faintly at Delusion, "Delusion is one of the dominicons, they're freelance fighters and such. They've been helping at Valvolux." He then frowns as he tries to figure a way to answer Delusion. "It really happened....I..I don't know what exactly he did. I...it felt like...like he messed with my head." Let's avoid actually saying what the evil dude did. yeah... Delusion produces a datapad from subspace and taps on it. "We were also asked to help protect the crystals here in Harmonex," she explains to Tonka. "There is an unofficial truce here." She looks over at Dust Devil. "Have you been able to fix where you were and when?" Tonka heads over to Dust Devil. "Need checked out? I can give you a once over." Encore looks around "I don't see that. I see Autobots doing wha' they alway do. Helping th' neutral. Dinnae ferget, the agreement was we'd both fortify the place." Soundwave nods "Indeed." he says. "The Autobots calling in Valvolux's protectors, and they have been subtly tryin got push out any Decepticon influence. This doesn't sound like Valvolux to you?" He says. "Or any other neutral city they support?" Dust Devil frowns, "You can look me over but...I don't think it's anything physical done...least nothin that isn't probably code related. He...had made it feel like he was my creator....I know he kept sayin it was a dream....and in a way it was. But where Alpha's face should be....when I try thinkin on him...I keep seein Soundwave. Why...why would he...." He slams a fist down on a ground, anger in his optics. Delusion waits patiently, with a professionally calm expression. Tonka frowns a bit. "Well, better safe than sorry, I always say." he says, and gets out his scanner. Given his size, it's something that will take him a while. Encore looks over at them "I'll be having words aboot that." He says. "But on th' other hand, if they're 'specting treachery, can y'blame 'em?" Encore adds "Backblast's gonna be pissed aboot it. You haven't been daein' anythin to antagonise them have yez?" Soundwave pauses "I have done nothing against Harmonex. I have been fighting Autobots outside of Harmonex's jurisdiction. They have problems with that and I find it inconsequential." Encore raises an eyebrow "Tha' sounds like avoidin' the question. It also sounds like yer both windin' eachother up, it's six o' one an' half a dozon of 'tother, and I'll be ha'en' words dinnae yez worry." Dust Devil frowns and lets Tonka work on him. "Thanks Tonka....And tracker hasn't been moving since since he did what he did....I don't want him gone fer good." Delusion nods. "I suspect that your fellow Autobots can better aid you in recovery, for yourself and for Tracker." She tilts her head, considering. "As you don't seem able to stay focused on the facts..did you hear my proposal yesterday for resolution of the matter?" Dust Devil shakes his head, "I...I don't remember much....and I don't think the bots can help me either..." Soundwave mutters softly. "Im half tempted to tell Megatron we no longer have interests in Harmonex and just let the cards fall where they may." we all know what that might lead to. Encore shakes his head "Tha' would harm yer own cause more. I hear in the bar, civs muttering that it's good to see the place reinvigorated. People talkin' o' moving in." Soundwave pauses. "Megatron knows of Harmonex." He says. "After Dust Devil admitted to telling Optimus Prime, I told my leader as well, although he already knew." he is sure both leaders know. He KNOWS megatron knows becuase he and Banshee were brought in to 'discuss' it and he was recently callled in for an update. "On my last talk with Megatron, he said so long as the city provides information for the cause it is not to be attacked. If the Autobots are turning it into another Vaovolex, if an attack on an Autobot is an attack on Harmonex itself this is becoming an issue." Delusion arches an optic ridge and stands there in silence, just looking at Dust Devil. Then she crouches down by his side. "Dust Devil.. right now, you and Soundwave are the primary contacts keeping the truce for your respective sides in this city. His actions and your reactions could bring the war here. If we're to avoid a violent conflict, there needs to be a controlled resolution to the matter. Traditionally, this is either by bringing the question to a neutral party for arbitration, or trial by combat. Would you agree to either of those?" Encore nods "Well, you gotta convince him th' place has a value other'n intel or it risks buggerin' the whole place up. Then you go down in history as the cybertronian who permanently erased Harmonex's chances of recovery. Th' damage it would do tae th' Decepticon cause. It'd crush tha' green lass." Soundwave looks to the city which has started to rebuild. "Is it worth it though. The crystals ...they are beautiful, yes. Their music is fantastic and something I'd hate to lose. But its also a poison. You listen to it too long you forget what you are here for. You forget theres a war outside. Its a sign of peace. But that peace is a lie. That's what I did to Dust Devil. I showed him peace. True peace. The sort of peace he'd love to have. Unity, a family, all of that." He says. "But then I let him know it was a lie and took it away. He hasn't been right since." He says. "Harmonex is like that, in a way." well he admits he did something to Dust Devil allright. Dominicon Delusion says, "Well. I have Soundwave's statement, but Dust Devil is too busy bemoaning his loss to be useful to investigation. If it weren't a violation of the peace we're trying to keep here, I'd stab them both and leave them in a dark alley somewhere." Encore shakes his head "You bloody Decepticons is all th' same." Encore scolds, offering over a flask of engex. "Peace like tha' might bea lie, but the seeds of real peace might jes' be being sown here and here's you salting th' earth. It's almost like y'don't want any peace but yer own. Y'don't want compromise. Take a look a' Earth an' see where tha' gets yez. They live fast... so you can watch things tha' take thousands of orbits tae happen here happen in jes' a few human lifetimes. For those who were our military before the rift you buggers are sure short on th' forward planning." Dominicon Knightmare says, "I am sure they will give you a proper chance to do so at some point." Dominicon Delusion says, "We can only hope." Soundwave takes the flask and nods in thanks. He opens his facemask just enough to drink but not enough to show his whole face under there. He takes a long sip. "Peace was never meant to last. From the day when I first came here to protect Harmonex, the first thing I started doing is recording. Do you know why?" He says. "I knew Harmonex wouldnt last. But this way we still have the crystals recorded for prosperity." he says. "What do you mean by real peace? Peace in any form is an illusion." He says. "Even on Earth, there is no peace. Just short human instant breaths between wars." he says. "Without war, there is no evolution. War keeps the whole veichle going. Peace..." he pauses. "It is part of that odd thing called hope. I see it in autobots. Its a confusing thing. I crush it when I can. Nothing can cripple an enemy easier then taking hope." Encore snorts "And here we are fighting amongst ourselves while Unicronites gain strength right under our noses y'daft bastard!" Encore practically shouts. "That's what I mean! No forward planning." Encore growls, calming a little to add "You want your wars to evolve our species, look up. Look outwards. What was Unicron runnin' from? What's out there that is bigger than him? We /barely/ beat Unicron last time." Soundwave stares at the door for a while, quiet. "What did chase Unicron way the last time? Power, perhaps?" he asks, thoughtfully. "As for the Unicronites, the Primes...that is Valvolux's problem. Though after them I do not know where they will strike next. Tarn is prepared." He tenses. Encore snorts "Prepared my arse. Unicronites - the Fallen - they're the entire galaxy's problem. If you're tae blind to see it, well... you would be the type to destroy something as beautiful as Harmonex over something as petty as 'power'." Dust Devil frowns, "i...I don't...I don't know what I want. Part of me wants to hit him so hard." He looks at tracker again. "I...I don't understand why he did what he did..." Delusion shakes her head. "Because he's the amoral spymaster of an Empire that preaches conquest by any means and at all costs." Soundwave rubs his temples at something on the radio, and at Encore's words. He is quiet for a while. "I do not know why anyone thinks Im the one to talk to about peace." he says. "I am the one who started this war after all." Encore shrugs a little "You're only bugger who bothers tae listen?" he says, sympathetically. "You're the only Decepticon with the foresight tae see that... despite our ideological differences, not everything we Autobots say is full of shite?" he smirks. "Let's face it. Megatron's nae exactly the strategic type. He's more... the tactical sort." Soundwave pauses. "Megatron had the idea, Megatron has the strength and the power to see it through thats for sure. I am the one who makes sure his ideas come to fruitation." He holds his temples. "Harbinger again..." He shakes his head. Well he does show concern for his tapes at least. "Yes. Sometimes you Autobots make sense. And sometimes, you're Dust Devil." Ouch Dusty :P Dust Devil shakes his head, "You...you don't understand. Or else he doesn't. What he showed...what he offered...It was everythin I ever wanted. I felt safe...protected...wanted even. And then he just...just rips it all away. " Delusion suppresses a sigh. "Soundwave is a -known- liar. Would you prefer a comforting lie, or a truth that you could change?" Encore nods quietly "Aye, sometimes tha' we are." He chuckles. "Megatron is an ideas guy, and a tactical fighter. He's a big picture sort, nae the sort to poke intae the finer details of the strategy." He sips from the flask. "T'be honest wit' yez, speaking as your bartender? You're about the only Con left who does grasp that sort of thing. Just think, a moment. If the seeds are sown here that move us slowly towards settling our differences. The next threat faces a united cybertron." Soundwave nods "That is true." He says. "It is up to people like me and Shockwave to trim those ideas into something that works. The Dominicons keep wanting me to leave and send in another Decepticon. Trust me. They will find Shockwave more difficult to deal with. Or Starscream. Im half tempted to announce Starscream is the new protector. We all know how that would go." Dominicon Delusion says, "Well, wishing that I could shake sense into Dust Devil will not help me come to a decision on what to do here." Encore nods "Exactly." He sips his drink. "Th' feckin' life of a bartender. Givin' advice tae all, even those who I'd shoot on th' field of battle. Don't ever own a bar." Soundwave takes another sip. "Don't try to run an empire or raise children." he says, shaking his head. So he thinks he runs the empire. How quaint. Dominicon Discretion says, "From what I can tell that won't help." Dominicon Knightmare says, "Why the desire to help the Autobot?" Encore laughs "There much difference between them?" Dominicon Delusion says, "Mostly, I want to establish what happened so as to know if the truce was indeed broken." Dominicon Delusion says, "I can't get a coherent statement from somebody who keeps whining about his feelings." Soundwave chuckles. "Not really. I have a new infiltrator. She is very young and I am currently teaching her about obediance." Dominicon Delusion says, "Soundwave did attack Dust Devil.. mentally. Sounders claims to have been in Tarn and unaware Dust Devil was in Harmonex. Do we declare this actionable or wash our hands of it?" Encore nods "Hard lesson. Ye'll understand if I don't wish you luck." Dust Devil looks at Delusion bitterly, "Change the truth? How? The truth that some bots still don't trust me. That Alpha trion is dead. That other friends have died. That Tracker is...I don't....I...I think I'd have rather been tortured than have what he did done again." Dominicon Discretion says, "It was a concious choice by Soundwave to attack Dust Devil, the fact he didn't know where Dust Devil was at the time doesn't matter. It was a hostile act wjere the consequences took effect in Harmonex. I'd call that a violation." Dominicon Delusion says, "Are you sure you're not saying that because you want an excuse to shoot him?" Encore sniffs "Now I need tae go speak to Backblast. And then I'm gonna need tae talk to Dust Devil. And gotta try and find a way tae sort this mess we've all bloody made." Dominicon Knightmare says, "We still have no true proof. This is.. a grey area, and as Valvolux is still not settled I do not wish to break this treaty already. Especially if Dust Devil is not taking true offense at it yet." Delusion taps the ground near Dust Devil. "Life is -pain-. Loss and sorrow are all we are given. But you are alive. You could make something else if you want it. You could devote yourself to revenge. You could shrug it off and do something else. You could live in denial and self-pity. But it's your choice." Dominicon Delusion says, "Then I'll let them sort it out. Up until somebody tries a physical attack." Soundwave chuckles. "I understand. Take it easy." He says. "It was good seeing you again." he actually seems to relax a bit. An autobot who can calm down soundwave? Who knew. Then again he did bring booze. Dominicon Delusion says, "I'm pretty sure Dust Devil is offended, but not enough to be mad. Instead, he prefers self-pity." Soundwave then silently relaxes and goes back to eavesdropping on any conversaiton in the 5 mile radius. Encore nods "Seeya." He goes off deeper into the city to hunt down Backblast. Or, more accurately, have the bloody sniper suddenly scare the paint off him with that cursed khukri. Soundwave quite suddenly rubs his temples again. Something on a frequency seems to be bothering him. He finishes that enerbeer that was brought to him quickly and wishes he had maybe 5 more. Dust Devil stares at the ground. "I haven't felt so alone in so long...I'd gotten used ta havin someone else with me." He looks at Delusion. "I wish I had yer confidence level...." Dominicon Discretion says, "Feckless Autobot." Dominicon Knightmare says, "Then let the fool suffer. Our oath was to defend the city.. I do not remember saying we would protect those within beyond that it would cause... problems for the city." Delusion hmphs. "Confidence it is not. I am simply too stubborn to lie down and die. If I fail, I fail. I have before, and it will likely happen again. But if I survive, then there will be more to do after." Dust Devil says, "I feel like I've failed so many.....I couldn't even keep a robotic dog safe in a city that is supposed to be neutral and safe, I...I'm sorry again I'm so sorry."" Delusion stands again. "Failure is not an option," she quotes, "It is mandatory. The option is whether or not to let failure be the last thing you do." She dusts her hands. "Seek revenge. Seek healing. Seek your dog's spark. But you only lose if you sit here and do nothing." She pauses. "If you do seek revenge, though, do it elsewhere. Or I'll have to shoot you myself to keep the peace here." Soundwave blinks at the conversation hes been eavesdropping on. Delusion's at least making sense. Dust Devil sighs and shakes his head. "Revenge.....on givin me what I've always wanted....or revenge on takin it away....Or for takin from me the one friend I thought I'd never lose...at least not until I died. Part of me...part of me still wants to run to him and ask him to protect me. To apologize fer whatever I've done wrong and beg for him to not hate me. I...I don't know if I can even go back ta the bots thinkin like this. I'd be locked up fer life by Red Alert. I...I hate this Delusion. I hate doubtin myself...doubtin who I am and what I'm doin...doubtin my friends." Soundwave is listening to the conversation and to his radio. He feels...well. Proud. Should he? He shakes his head. "I do bad things sometimes." He mutters almost inaudibly to himself. Who knows what hes doing. If its worse then this. DOES it get worse then this? Delusion tilts her head, but her expression is flat instead of amused. "And what are you hoping from me? Advice? Help? A command?" Dust Devil says, "no...nothin...cause I deserve nothin..I brought this on myself....I deserve everythin that happens ta me. Tracker didn't deserve this. I failed my faction...I've compromised myself. I failed this mission. I've failed my creator. I've failed Everything. I don't deserve the few friends I have that are worryin about me." Soundwave sighs "Shes asleep thank Primus." he then goes back to staring at the crystals. "Nothing but trouble." Whether hes talking about Harbinger or the crystals is anyone's guess. He kneels by the crystals, either meditating deeply or listening to his favorite music. That of the despair he caused. Cries and Screams are indeed music to his audials. Delusion shakes her head. "Then leave Harmonex. Until you are certain you know what you want and can either pursue it or control yourself around Soundwave, you are a risk here. Both to yourself and the city." Dust Devil says, "And go where? I can't return to the bots like this. Do you think poor Scales will understand what is wrong? Do you think I like the idea that in order ta be acceptable in the faction I'll probably need ta be reprogrammed or something? And what do you want me to do with Tracker? Should I bury him here? Maybe drag his body to Iacon....let them take him apart and see what isn't makin him tick?" Soundwave chuckles as he listens. Hes pretty sure Scales will understand hes an afthat. He ponders. "Maybe I shoudl try to fix that tracker connecot." it'd probably make things worse. But maybe thats the plan. Delusion leans down again. "Tracker was tied to you and may still be. Take him with you." She pauses. "Scales is the medic that devised a 'cure' that affects dark energon, correct?" Dust Devil says, "Her and Backblast and Imager....All three would turn on me fer fer puttin myself in this position. I can't even go ta alpha trion. He's always been proud of me fer tryin, and and I did this. Even Spike would write me off....I've lost everythin." Delusion folds her arms. "So little faith in your friends," she observes. "Soundwave is a manipulative bastard, and you trusted him. Do you think they're worse monsters than he is?" Soundwave isn't a monster. Hes the only friend Dust Devil has. Yes. Dust Devil shakes his head, "But he made me. If he doesn't want me.....they threw me away...they...." He clutches his head and falls to his knees, hissing in pain. His optics go to Delusion, expression plaintive..."H-help me...." He slumps to the ground. Delusion looks at Dust Devil for a moment, then makes a decision. She reaches down and grabs Dust Devil, then tosses him over her shoulder. She picks up Tracker with her other hand. And she walks out of the building and takes to the skies, carrying him out of the city. Log session ending at 01:15:37 on Saturday, 22 December 2018.